Taylor Bell
Brainy, sensitive member of the group who possesses messy dark blonde curls and blue eyes; Reed's first impression of her is of a "cherub." She claims to have a photographic memory, and possesses a sweeter and more innocent nature than that of her three friends, as she is often visibly sensitive to others' feelings. Like Kiran, Taylor becomes a secondary character following the completion of the series' first arc. In the third book, Taylor leaves Easton to go back to public school, due to the fact she cannot stand being educated at the school that once educated Thomas Pearson. However, it is later discovered in Paradise Lost that Taylor was intimidated into leaving Easton by Ariana. In the Books She is extremely smart, and known for finishing homework at a speedy pace, be it her own or a friend's. Taylor is often visibly guilty when Reed is treated unfairly and forced to participate in initiations, and, like Ariana, is sensitive to others' feelings. Reed also observes that Taylor's nature is sweeter and more innocent than that of her three friends, and she willingly and happily offers help to anyone who is struggling with homework. In Untouchable, Taylor seems to be affected more by Thomas Pearson's death than her three friends are; she repeatedly has meltdowns, and Reed suspects that Taylor might have had a secret crush on Thomas after seeing her constantly in tears. Taylor soon has a spat with Noelle, who becomes frustrated with Taylor's continuous sobbing and yells at her. Reed's suspicions eventually prove to be untrue, when Noelle finally explains the conditions under which Taylor was -indirectly- involved in Thomas's murder (Taylor, along with Noelle, Ariana, and Kiran, had blindfolded Thomas then tied him naked to a tree in a field while he was drunk, and left him there as payback for the way Thomas had abusively treated Reed), and it turns out that Taylor's breakdowns were simply out of guilt for what she had done and what it had led to. Taylor leaves Easton near the middle of the third book, Untouchable, and returns to her old high school in Indiana. To explain her sudden departure, Noelle, Ariana, and Kiran tell Reed that Taylor was just under stress from the loads of homework and needed a break. At the end of the novel, Taylor instant messages Reed from her hometown, simply states that what Noelle and the others were saying about her wasn't true, then ends the conversation. Noelle later explains to Reed that Taylor's parents withdrew her from Easton because they felt she was under bad influence there; they then changed her phone numbers and email addresses, thus explaining why Reed was unable to contact her. Taylor has not appeared in the series since. At the end of the fourth book, Confessions, Reed learns that Taylor was arrested shortly after Ariana's admission. Taylor reappears along with Kiran in Paradise Lost, sporting a new look, apparently for the famous Upton Giles. Her curly gold hair is longer now, grazing her shoulder, and her physique is taut and lean, with prounounced cheekbones and a tan. She still remains a mostly minor character. Category:Other Characters